


Pink Drink

by SParkie96



Series: A/B/O Dynamics Fics [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Fertility Issues, M/M, Nudity, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Tumblr Requests for Moanday: "Hi!! Love your work so much, it’s amazing 💕💕 if you’re still taking requests maybe could we see some more of the chreon fertility centre stuff? Only if you want to tho 💖"Continuation of the ABO Fertility / Love Hotel: Leon has had too many pink drinks.Rated for Aphrodisiacs and a horny Leon.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: A/B/O Dynamics Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230068
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Pink Drink

The giggling in front of him would have been annoying had it come from anyone else’s mouth, but Chris simply smiled as he listened to the Omega. They were in the massage parlour, renting out a private room and given drinks, food and “fun stuff” to enhance the experience. Leon had been lying on a mat on the floor, Chris kneeling next to him on a cushion, a plastic sheet spread out under them. Leon was giggling like a maniac as Chris gently massaged him. He got to the agent’s feet, and Leon began cackling, pulling them away from Chris’s hands. 

“No, not there.” Leon said, sipping more of the pink drink they had been given, “You know I’m ticklish…” 

Chris raised a brow, fingers gently prodding at Leon’s sides, “Are you now?” he asked, feeling the Omega jolt underneath his fingertips, “Or is that drink finally getting to you?” 

Leon looked back at him over his shoulder, giving Chris a stern look, “Hey! Can we get back to the massage?”

“We are!” Chris protested, poking and massaging at the younger’s sides, making Leon squirm, “You’re the one who is getting all jumpy!” 

“Cause you’re tickling me!” Leon argued, chuckling as Chris kept it up for a moment before pulling away. 

The Alpha chuckled, leaning down and kissing along Leon’s back and shoulder, “Sorry, Sugar Foot, but I just love the sound of your laughter. Couldn't resist.” 

Leon rolled his eyes with a smile, “Yeah, okay…” he said, looking at the box labelled “Sweet Stuff”, “So, what’s in the box?” 

Chris looked at it, sliding it over and opening it, revealing an array of brightly colored bottles and colorful jars. He pulled the first one out; a jar with a blue lid and little chocolate bars on the sides. It was edible chocolate body paint. Leon looked the jar over, Chris examining the others. It was a box full of edible lotions, paints and other candy themed “toys”. Leon chuckled as Chris poured a bit of the strawberry edible lotion on to his finger, licking it like it was icing before making a face. 

“It’s weird.” Chris admitted, looking back down at the box to see what else was in there, “...oh shit, there’s a can of whipped cream in here!” 

Leon watched with a smile as Chris picked through the stuff in the box, specifically the whipped cream. He chuckled as Chris popped the cap off of it, giving the can a little shake before turning it upside down above his open mouth, pushing down the little white trigger and pouring whipped cream into his own mouth. 

“So, am I gonna be watching you devour our supplies or are we actually gonna get to use that stuff for the intended purpose?” Leon asked, sipping at the pink drink some more, “Shit, I think I’m gonna order more of this stuff. It’s delicious.” 

“You’ve been drinking it since you got it at lunch this morning.” Chris chuckled, Leon opening his own mouth wide as the Alpha offered him some whipped cream, “Pretty soon you’re gonna turn pink yourself.” 

Leon didn’t give a witty retort at first, his mouth full of the fluffy cream. He waited until it melted away and he was able to swallow before telling Chris to try some of the drink. He couldn’t quite place what it was. It tasted like a concoction that was a mix of watermelon and strawberry. It was carbonated, but it reminded Leon of a fruit tea of sorts. Chris sampled some of this “addicting” drink, sipping it from the offered glass. He swished it around his mouth as he tried to figure out exactly what it was. 

“It’s definitely sweet…” Chris described, “It’s bubbly like soda...but it has some weird, tea-like aftertaste...what was it called again?” 

Leon merely shrugged, getting up off of the floor and putting on his robe, “I’ll ask...is it making you feel weird too?” 

Chris sat there and thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, “Nope. Why? Weird how?” 

Leon gave a shiver, feeling a familiar twist in his stomach and lower extremities. He breathed out a soft “oh” as he felt a familiar tingling sensation in his cock and slit, his cheeks feeling hot all of a sudden. Chris stood as well, going over to his mate and asking Leon if he was alright. The second the man’s hand touched his shoulder, Leon couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. Wave after wave of teasing arousal radiated through him, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Through the soft satin material that acted as a barrier between them, he could feel the Alpha’s warmth. The satin robe was becoming ticklish and cool against his skin, his suddenly sensitive body loving the feeling. It was like gentle caresses all over his body. 

He would love it even more if it were Chris caressing his skin. 

“Leon?” Chris asked gently, “Are you in there?” 

“T-Touch me.” Leon gasped, feeling wet between his legs as the man’s voice practically sung in his ears, “Fucking touch me, Redfield...I need you to.” 

Chris raised a brow at that, “Touch you where? How?” 

“I don’t care where or how,” Leon sighed, untying the robe and letting it fall onto the floor and pool around his ankles, the cool air feeling absolutely refreshing against his fevered skin, his own hands winding into his hair and pulling at blonde locks to try and ground himself into reality, “Touch me everywhere…” 

Chris’s eyes widened in surprise, watching as Leon seemed to unravel at the seams before looking back down at the glass. It was like the drink...or something, forced Leon to go into heat. He told his mate to wait a moment, going over to the “Menu” they had been left in case they got hungry. Scanning over the different items, he found the drink on there, giving an “oh” of realization as he read over what it was called. 

“”Pink Sakura Drink”,” Chris read aloud, “An aphrodisiac sparkling tea…oh boy. How many did you have today?” 

He had forgotten about how quiet his mate’s footsteps were, jumping as he felt someone grab him from behind. He didn’t need to turn around and look to see who it was, smelling and recognizing the body against his own. Leon was flush against his back, strong, lithe arms were wrapped around Chris’s hips as the Omega hugged him from behind. Lips and teeth were nipping and kissing at the Alpha’s ear and neck while grinding against his ass, occasionally moving to kiss along his shoulder blades. 

“Enough…” He whispered, sounding slightly drunk as a hot tongue licked the shell of Chris’s ear before teeth nibbled on it, “Can we play with those toys now?” 

Chris chuckled, “I’ll take that as “Too many”.” 

The older of the two gently unwound his mate’s arms from around his waist, but only so he could turn in his grasp and face him, wrapping his own arms around Leon’s form. He leaned down and captured his lips with his own, kissing Leon deeply as he walked him backward to the padded massage mat on the floor. 

This wasn’t how they planned on getting into the mood, but it would just have to do for now.


End file.
